


When You Can't Sleep At Night

by FromThoughtsToInk



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, In celebration of the greatest news of all time, a true sequel!, anyway, it is truly 20gayteen, it's good and pure, like hella short, much like the news of a sequel, not another reboot!, our prayers have been answered, super short one shot, super wholesome, they are babies who need to be protected at all costs, this oneshot is cheesy and cute but i like cheese so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromThoughtsToInk/pseuds/FromThoughtsToInk
Summary: Late one night, Trini has a surprise guest.





	When You Can't Sleep At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, kids, we did it! A confirmed Power Rangers sequel! Please enjoy some cute Trimberly shit.  
> Based on the fact my house does not have AC and it's too hot to do anything.

She woke to the sound of her window swinging open, as warm summer air and the chirping of crickets poured into her room. The window seat creaked as a foreign body carefully entered the room. Her eyes snapped open and hands curled into fists. She didn't turn around, instead lying as still as possible as she waited for whoever entered to get closer. They didn't seem to notice her coing awake, instead taking the time to slowly shut the window again and tiptoe their way towards her bed. A hand gently shook her shoulder, urging her to turn around.

"Kim?" she said a little loudly, surprised she was here. Kimberly looked around anxiously, as if waiting for Trini's parents to burst through the door and berate her for being in their daughter's room this late at night. She held a finger to her lips. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. While she did wake upon Kimberly's apparent breaking and entering, she was still groggy with sleep. It didn't help that she was confused as to why anyone would be here at this hour. The alarm clock on her nightstand read 12:23 in bright red numbers, casting a rosy tint over the room. She sat up, taking note of Kimberly's state of dress, mismatched socks under ratty shoes, hair tied back into a small ponytail, and a loose tank top with a pair of athletic shorts. Sweat beaded her brow, and strands of hair stuck to her temples.

"The AC in my house went out," she said, voice quiet. "Too hot to sleep. Is it alright if I crash here? I'll take a spot on the floor, it's just too hot in my house right now."

Trini nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, it's fine. Just stay here." She left Kimberly in her room, creeping downstairs to find some spare blankets and pillows for her friend. Kimberly's eyes lit up as she returned to the room, comforter and pillow in hand.

"You're a lifesaver," Kimberly said, kissing her cheek.

Warmth flooded Trini's face as she pulled away, she looked away. "It's no problem." She helped Kimberly setup, pulling the cushions from her window seat and laying them out to create a makeshift bed for this makeshift sleepover. She pulled the covers over herself. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up if you need anything." She closed her eyes as she heard Kimberly say, "I owe you one."

"Yeah you do," she whispered as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 She stood in the center of town as ashes fell from the sky. The sun burned red behind clouds of smoke. The whole of Angel Grove seemed alien as it burned around her. Her suit was melting away, receding back into her skin, leaving her defenseless. All around her were petrified statues of people she knew, posed in states of fear and panic. In the distance was a mighty, mechanical roar, and the sound of metal scraping against asphalt. She tried to morph back, calling upon the strength of her friends to return her armour, but there was nothing.

Above her, light exploded, and a blur of pink flew overhead. There was another roar, more guttural than the first, and a massive figure stood, Goldar, all molten gold and heat, beating back Jason's Zord. She ran towards the scene, not caring if her suit would return to her, her friends were in danger. The Zords were being pushed back, unable to match Goldar's strength. There were only four Zords, her sabertooth nowhere in sight. "Come!" she cried out, voice cracking. "Hold the line!"

Two huge arms reached out, taking the wings of the pink Zord and folding them in on themselves. "Kimberly!" She knew it was only a matter of time before the other rangers would succumb to the heat and pressure, and without the yellow Zord, they wouldn't be able to form the Megazord. She remembered Zack closing his eyes, unable to handle the amounting pressure against his mammoth, and Billy thanking them for being his friends, and Jason saying they weren't going to die alone, and Kimberly, Kimberly telling them to hold on to each other.

* * *

 

The clock now read 3:56 when she woke up again, eyes blurry with tears. A warm presence was behind her, as well as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"You had a nightmare," Kimberly said softly. "You were crying. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't stop until I held you."

"Oh." Trini began to detangle herself from the sheets and Kimberly's limbs. Her heart was racing out of her chest, though she couldn't tell if it was from the dream or from the fact Kimberly Hart was in her bed, holding her as she slept.

"You kept calling for me," she whispered, her voice so quiet and soft, Trini wasn't sure if she had heard her right. Kimberly got out of the bed, grabbing her things and folding the blankets. "I'm gonna go," she said, hand on the window latch. "Thanks for letting me crash for a bit."

"Kimberly, wait."

Their eyes met, and there was a silent pleading between them. There was too much to say, and not enough time to say them all.

"Stay, please?" Trini asked, now looking down. "I don't know if I'll be able go back to sleep."

Kimberly nodded, putting her thing back on the floor. Trini got back in bed, scooting a bit to give Kimberly some room. It was strange to have someone else in her bed, but it was nice and warm, and for once she felt safe. They faced each other, Kimberly's arm draped around her waist, Trini's hand on Kimberly's face. "Thank you," she said before placing a small kiss on her cheek, mirroring the action Kim did before. She nestled closer to Kimberly. "Thank you for staying."

"Of course. Anything for you."

"Be here when I wake up, please. Don't leave."

"I'll be here when you can't sleep at night."

They laid there, holding each close, as if they would disappear if they'd let go.


End file.
